Of Demons and Monsters
by Wolfie135
Summary: "Samuel was working for Crowley. Dean was now working for Crowley, and Sam was too. When someone mentioned the family business, dancing to a demon's tune was never what Dean had had in mind" Set after the 7th episode in Season 6 when they discover that Samuel's been hunting for Crowley, and their first hunt after that situation.
1. In the Aftermath of Crowley

**Dean**

Samuel was working for Crowley. Dean was working for Crowley, and Sam was too. When someone mentioned the family business, dancing to a demon's tune was never what Dean had had in mind. They were supposed to hunt bastards like Crowley and end them, not work for them and help them get what they considered prime real estate.

But what could he and Sam do? The threat of Sam going back to Hell was hanging over their heads and there didn't seem to be another way out of this other than to bide their time and figure out a way to get out from under the new king of hell.

King of Hell. What kind of place had it become when some low life crossroads demon was now running the show?

What could they do now but wait, whilst some black-eyed douche bag dangled the key to Sammy's soul right in front of them, like they were a couple of damned dogs with a bone. It pissed Dean off, no end.

And while he waited for the other shoe to drop with Crowley, Dean had to walk, talk and act like the man sat next to him was still his brother, when really all he was, was a shell. A meat suit for the real Sam, who was locked away in a cage with Lucifer and Michael in the bowels of Hell itself.

Dean could lie to everyone but himself. Sam was scaring him. He had seen the cold look in his eyes when he had so easily raised that gun and pointed it at Samuel's head, more than ready to pop the man full of bullets, simply for daring to betray them.

No. The man riding along in the passenger seat was not his brother. He was cold, cruel, calculated and emotionless. He was a loaded gun that didn't care about who he shot in the process of killing the monster.

All of that crap before. All the times Sam had faked a smile, a hug, and emotion. It was all complete bull shit. Things that he had done to try and make it look like he actually gave a crap, like he cared about who got caught in the cross fire, including Dean. When in reality he probably couldn't care less. He was going through the motions, repeating actions that pre-cage Sam would have made.

Dean just sighed and shook his head trying to clear his head of it all. There was no point in dwelling on it. They were going to get Sam's soul back and they were going to kill that son of a bitch, Crowley.

He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the passenger seat, staring out of the window and Dean thought that he couldn't even begin to fathom what was going through his head, not anymore he couldn't.

**Sam**

Sam was angry. Or at least he thought that he should be. Anger wasn't really an emotion that he thought much about anymore, or even felt. He was glad really, that he didn't feel anger because anger just fuelled stupid actions. How many times had things happened in his life that could have been avoided if he hadn't been angry? Too many too count. So yes, Sam was satisfied with the fact that anger was not clouding his judgement anymore. It allowed him to think clearly and form fully developed plans, allowed him to assess a situation properly and come up with the best course of action to follow rather than run into a situation half assed and hope that everything turned out okay, like he had been prone to do before the whole cage ordeal.

Hell, if Sam hadn't felt anger and whole bunch of other crap then there would not have even been an apocalypse to begin with. He wouldn't have so easily manipulated by Ruby, he would never have purposely thrown himself into the line of fire after Dean's death because he would have been indifferent to it, and he would have been able to deal with the loss. He would not have felt so hell bent on trying to kill Lilith and would not have fallen in line so easily with their plans.

So all in all, a whole lot of trouble could have been saved if Sam had ignored all emotions and dealt with any and all situations with a calm and rational head. Emotions were complicated and caused trouble, and ever since Sam hadn't been able to feel them he had been a much better hunter, able to kill a monster without his damned conscience biting at his heels, like one of those tiny dogs rich women carried around in their purses.

The current predicament that he and Dean had found themselves in would just have to be dealt with in the same way, and Sam would try to ensure that Dean's own emotions didn't make anything worse or more complicated than it needed to be.

Whilst working for Crowley didn't make Sam mad or angry he did not see how this would work for Sam long term. The only reason he hadn't tried to kill the demon then and there was that there was risk to Dean and because if what Crowley claimed was true, then Sam could easily be returned to the cage for his efforts with a snap of the little bastard's fingers. It was not an outcome that Sam particularly wanted.

They would just have to go along with Crowley's plans until they could figure out a way to get out from underneath his thumb and then kill him. Sam would prefer that they just killed the demon, and he wasn't all that bothered about his soul any way. Who would choose to have such a burden returned to them, especially one that was certain to be fucked up and beyond real repair? It didn't make sense.

But Sam knew that if he wanted Dean's help with Crowley then he was just going to have to play along with the whole, 'Get Sam's Soul' mission; at least until the deed was done anyhow.

Sam noticed that Dean was watching him out of the corner of his eye, his gaze guarded and wary. Sam knew Dean didn't understand, knew that he was so blinded by his emotions that he couldn't see the logic behind the things that Sam did.

Like shooting Samuel between the eyes. The man had sold them out and the likelihood of him doing so again had increased tenfold. Why risk a repeat of events, when Sam and Dean would be the ones to get screwed over. But Dean had stopped him. Family loyalty preventing him from seeing the advantage of just putting the old man out of their misery, and stopping the risk of something like that ever happening again.

Perhaps in time Dean would get used to the way Sam now was, and would eventually see the value of Sam not being burdened by useless emotion. The possibility was extremely slight, but one could hope … or whatever it is that hope now equates to for Sam.

**Note - **I hope you all liked the first chapter, this was more to show what our two favourite Winchesters were thinking after discovering that Crowley was 'employing' Samuel and then by extension Sam and Dean. Please review :) If people like this then I will post the second chapter which is already written ;) so tell me your thoughts peoples! ;)


	2. Roach Motel

**Dean**

Dean pulled into the first motel that he found along the road. It had a stupid name like most of them. All Tucked Inn. Could they get any cornier? Not that the name mattered, they would probably only stay a few nights before moving on and the name of the motel would be forgotten and blur in with all of the other crap places they he had stayed in before this one ever came along.

He paused by the entrance and asked Sam to go get them a room for a couple of nights, watching as the taller man climbed out of the car and moved towards to doors of the motel desk area where a bored looking teenage girl sat with her headphones in, and eyes on the mobile phone in her hand.

Dean watched him go in, get ignored by the teen before he drove into the parking lot and found a space near to where they would most likely be staying. Somewhere near to the end of the line of rooms that he could see. Close to the exit, but far enough away that not everyone would be looking into their room as they went to get their own.

He switched off the engine and paused to take a breath, forcing the anger inside of him, the feeling of betrayal down deep inside of him to only be acknowledged in moments of weakness.

He climbed out of the car, retrieving his and Sam's duffel bags from the rear seats of the car. He looked up when he heard the bell ring on the door to the reception and saw Sam exit it, his face a blank mask.

He had never taken as much notice before the no soul business, but now Dean watched his brothers face avidly hoping that Cas was wrong, that Sam could feel something. Even if the effort was fruitless every time.

"What room?" He called out questioning, his own voice revealing nothing more than vague curiosity.

"Sixteen." Sam replied simply.

Dean just nodded his head in recognition and began looking over the numbers on the doors. Right where he had expected it to be.

"Well come on then. Open the door dude." Normally Dean would have made some kind of sarcastic remark, something to make both he and Sam smile. But now? Now Dean knew it was pointless, that it would go wasted on this new Sam. And Dean just felt tired. Tired of all the crap that went on in their lives, tired of this latest development. A brother with no soul? Check. Working for a demon? Check. Dean wasn't sure that he could take much more.

He stopped dead when he entered the motel.

"Jesus, it smells like someone died in here!" Dean exclaimed

What in Go- the hell was that smell? He moved further into the room, noting the similar expression of disgust of Sam's face. He inspected the beds before placing their bags on them; Dean's closest to the door. Old habits die hard he guessed.

He inspected the kitchen area and found nothing immediately obvious. Of course that was before he opened up the refrigerator, whose door was partially open. The smell that seeped out when he opened it fully made him gag, and almost lose what little was in his stomach and behind him he heard Sam practically cough up a lung as the pungent odour reached him.

Using his t-shirt he pulled up the collar and covered his nose, trying to protect it against the sin against nature that was inside the refrigerator.

"Damn, it smells like something diseased climbed in there to die." Sam choked out behind him, the corner of his jack being used to try and block of access to his nose and mouth.

"It _looks _like something crawled in and died." Dean stated.

There were various items in there and any and all of them could be the cause of the vile smell. What looked to be a half-eaten cheeseburger sat there in its wrapper, there were various cans of opened soup that Dean was willing to bet were as green as that burger. Along with that there was also a couple of bowls of something unidentifiable lurking in them.

At that moment Dean saw something move in one of the bowls of green gunk, and the most hideous creature to have ever lived slowly crawled out of it. If Dean hadn't known better then he would have sworn that the disgusting little gunk covered roach was part of the supernatural and just another monster they hadn't yet encountered.

Despite that knowledge it didn't stop Dean from pulling his gun on the vile little critter before he truly realised what it was.

"Jesus! Something really did crawl in!" Dean shouted.

He felt Sam look over his shoulder curiously as one of Dean's arms was pointing the gun at the roach, and the other was over his face trying to protect his sense of smell before it was completely disintegrated by the toxic waste inside the refrigerator.

"That is revolting." Sam stated.

"Yeah? No kidding Sherlock." Dean snapped back at him. As if his day couldn't get any worse, he had to go and get a room at Roach Motel!

"C'mon Dean, close the door before it and whatever friends it has escapes, and then let's get the hell out of here." Sam said calmly, albeit a tad muffled by the jacket that still covered the lower half of his face.

Dean threw the door to the refrigerator closed, and made sure it was shut this time before stalking over to the bed to retrieve his duffel bag. He walked out the door, Sam only a few steps behind him.

"Alright, I'll take the key back, you pull the car around." Sam said evenly as he threw his duffle bag back onto the rear seats of the car. Dean just nodded thankful for the fresh air.

**Sam**

Sam walked back to the front desk, thinking that it was problematic now that they had to change motels. Dean needed the rest and now it was going to be about another hour until they found another motel, checked in and Dean actually got to sleep. Sam of course didn't need it, but there was nothing he could do about that. In fact it was actually beneficial to him, as it allowed him to get more work done.

Before he walked into the reception area, he put on a mask of irritation, anger and disgust. The normal feelings and emotions that a person would usually display in this kind of situation.

"Hey!" He called out as he barged in through the door. The teen behind the desk jerked her head up and her eyes widened in fear as she took in the sight of Sam stood at his full 6ft 4" height and his thunderous face.

"Your rooms are infested! It's a damned health hazard!" He barked at her. It wasn't her fault but someone experiencing anger over this wouldn't have cared, and neither did Sam to be quite honest. She could deal with it.

"Huh?! W-what? I-I don't –" She stuttered at him.

"The room? There are roaches in it. We're leaving." He barked again, throwing the key back down on the desk.

As he looked at the desk he noticed the discarded newspaper that was lying there. The front headline read:

"Wild Animal Kills Again!" and just underneath that it stated, "Animal still not found!"

Huh. That could be something. Sam picked up the paper, ignoring the girl when she flinched at his reaching hand.

Sam just unfolded the paper, reading it as he left, the bell above the door signalling his departure.

From what he was reading it could be something that he and Dean could look into, and this place was only a few towns over. They could make it within a couple of hours and get a motel there.

Plan firmly settled within his mind, he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean pulled up outside.


End file.
